usagifandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Some of the characters include: Taito ; : :A light-blue hair 16-year old freshman of Miyasaka High, the protagonist of the story, Kurogane Taito used to excel in karate when he was young, but later had to give it up due to a leg injury. Since then, he had believed himself to be an ordinary, regular guy. However, his memories of an event nine years ago were sealed up, during which he had made a contract with the beautiful Saitohimea and acquired an extraordinary ability which grants him a conditional form of immortality. At the start of the story, he manages to regain those memories after a certain incident and goes on to reunite with Saitohimea. He later acquires further powers and swears to protect Saitohimea from the Tenma (天魔). While Tenma is normally translated as evil spirit or demon, in the story, it is a special existence different from the conventional evil spirit. He gradually remembers the feelings he had for Saitohimea and realizes he is falling in love with her as she is with him. Saito ; : :Excluding the sealed up Bahlskra, Saitohimea is the last of the Vampires. In the story, 'Vampire' is used as the furigana reading of 'Most Ancient Sorcerer' (最古の魔術師). Saitohimea is described to have mischievous crimson eyes, pink lips, and lavender colored hair which ends in a spectrum of colors. Since she was born, everyone around her has sought and hunted her for her powers, except for Taito, whom she fell in love with and subsequently formed a contract with. She later joins Miyasaka High as a student, and together with Taito, becomes part of Gekkou's student council and takes on the name of . Gekkou ; : :Kurenai Gekkou, a freshman and also the student council president of Miyasaka High, is a self-proclaimed genius. Nine years ago before the starting timeline of the story, due to a certain deed committed by his younger twin brother, Hinata, Gekkou was prompted to constantly seek out power, initially driven by the fear for his life, and later motivated by the prospects of revenge. Gekkou is demonstrated to be quick-witted and highly intelligent. He wields an ancient fencing-like sword known as Spell Error, and is trained in several traditional arts of exorcism. As the student council president, he has made a contract with the lightning demon Mirai and is tasked to be the guardian of the Holy Ground (聖地)( a location with certain special properties over which Miyasaka High was built). He claims Mirai as his property and is very possessive over her. Mirai ; : :Also a student of Miyasaka High despite her age, Mirai is a lightning demon that takes on the form of a cute, 14-year old bishōjo. Initially tasked to kill Gekkou, she later went on to form a contract with him. While she is considered to be an upper-class demon of noble blood, most of her powers are usually sealed away by Gekkou and can only be re-activated with his permission, upon which her hair will turn golden and her body will be wrapped in a vortex of lightning. She is described to be excessively boisterous and annoying to Gekkou, though on the flip side, she is often irritated by Gekkou's apparent indifference to her existence. Her favorite pastime is reading manga and drawing. Haruka ; : :A girl with medium length hair, Haruka is the classmate and childhood friend of Taito. She carries romantic feelings for Taito. Her role becomes more pronounced later in the story. Hinata ; : :Younger identical twin brother of Gekkou. Described to be cold and emotionless, he sees all other humans, including his own brother, as inferior to himself. He wields several powers, including the ability to summon different contracted demons and dimensional beings to do his bidding. Hinata wants to capture Saitohimea for a particular reason. Bahlskra ; : :A powerful sealed up Vampire (Most Ancient Sorcerer) at the start of the story. He has deep ties to Saitohimea. It is later revealed that Bahlskra is an alternate personality. Saitohimea created him to fend off her loneliness. Izumi ; : :A delinquent of Miyasaka High. Due to a certain reason, she later became the secretary of Gekkou's student council. Serge ; : :A powerful half-elf spell breaker from the world of elves. His power is oriented towards seals and barrier construction. Serge has golden hair and deep blue eyes and possesses a friendly disposition. The desire to save their mother from the wounds and damages incurred from the Church's experiments prompted him and Hasga to join Gekkou's student council in the human world, after they have helped rescue their mother, Ela of the East. Hasga ; : :A powerful half-elf spell breaker from the world of elves. His power is oriented towards destruction which also includes seals and barriers and magic. The younger brother of Serge, Hasga has deep blue hair and golden eyes and possesses a temperament disposition. The desire to save their mother from the wounds and damages incurred from the Church's experiments prompted him and Serge to join Gekkou's student council in the human world, after they have helped rescue their mother, Ela of the East. Rii ; :A young German girl of the Temperon Crowely group. She has silver hair tied up into twin tails, and is skilled in the Japanese sword and flame magic. She appears to have some ties to Gekkou. U1 ; : :7th student council president of Miyasaka High who is currently an agent of the Military. Usually dressed in a suit with a red tie and wears gloves. He is a formidable opponent who is sent to supervise, build up the current student council, and keep them in check. He appears to have some ulterior motive. Nyan ; :Familiar of Taito from another dimension. His former name is . Taito got to him through a fragment of the fountain of knowledge acquired from Edeluka. In exchange for Taito's blood daily, he grants Taito two powers. Ela ; :Powerful female elf who is the mother of Serge and Hasga. She was betrayed by her kin to the Church and experimented on. Skrald ; :From the demon plane (Makuae), Skrald is the descendent of Indra and the mother of Mirai. She belongs to the most powerful class of demons in Makuae. Liir ; :Liiru is the personified spirit of the Holy Ground of Miyasaka High, which unlike other Holy Grounds, is a unique Holy Ground where all dimensions and worlds intersect. She appears as a 12 year old fair-skinned girl with black hair and wearing a dark kimono. Liir cannot see people who are above eighteen years old. Her current contractor is the 12th student council president, Kurenai Gekkou. Category:Characters